Cholelithiasis (gallstones) is the presence or formation of gallstones in the biliary tract can cause intense pain and is potentially dangerous. It is a common medical problem, affecting 10 to 15 percent of the population. Bile is formed in the gallbladder and consists of water, cholesterol, fats, bile salts, proteins, and bilirubin. The main function is to secrete bile salts that emulsify dietary fats and to secrete bilirubin, which is a waste product. Bile is produced by hepatocytes of the liver and transported to the gall bladder were it is stored for release into the duodenum and is transported through a system of ducts. The ducts include the hepatic ducts, which carry bile out of the liver, the cystic duct, which takes bile to and from the gallbladder, and the common bile duct, which takes bile from the cystic and hepatic ducts to the small intestine. These three ducts together with the sphincters that control them, are referred to herein as the “biliary duct” or the “biliary ducts”. Biliary ducts has smooth muscle tissue, that enables the ducts to contract.
Gallstones may form when cholesterol or bilirubin precipitates into hard aggregates. Gallstones can block the normal flow of bile if they move from the gallbladder and lodge in any of the ducts that carry bile from the liver to the small intestine. Symptoms of blocked bile ducts include intense pain and are often referred to as a gallbladder “attack” because they occur suddenly. If any of the biliary ducts remain blocked by gallstones for a significant period of time, severe damage or infection can occur in the gallbladder, liver, or pancreas. Left untreated, the condition can be fatal.
The most common treatment for gallstones is the complete removal of the gallbladder (cholecystectomy). Present data suggest that the gallbladder is a nonessential organ and that patient can live a normal life without the gallbladder, as bile can instead reach the intestines via direct flow from the liver through the hepatic ducts into the common bile duct and into the small intestine, instead of being stored in the gallbladder.
Removal of the call bladder is usually performed using laparascopical procedures. However, open surgery is necessary in about 5 percent of gallbladder operations. Recovery from open surgery usually requires 3 to 5 days in the hospital and several weeks at home.
A serious disadvantage with the current treatment is the risk for serious damage to the bile duct during surgery. This is a serious problem and requires additional surgery.
Another disadvantage is that a high percentage of patients suffer from diahorrea permanently or for a long time after removal of the gall bladder.
Another more serious disadvantage is that the element that constricts, clamps or restricts a bodily organ may injure the tissue wall of the organ. Thus, a consequence of the constricting action of the element on the organ is that the element might erode into the organ over time, and in a worst case, penetrate the constricted wall portion of the organ. In addition, blood circulation in the constricted tissue wall portion of the organ is eventually hampered by the pressure exerted by the element, so that poor blood circulation, or worse, no blood circulation results in deterioration of the constricted tissue.
One solution to prevent tissue deterioration due to poor blood circulation could be to apply two or more separately operating constricting elements along respective tissue wall portions of the organ and operate the elements sequentially, whereby each tissue wall portion would have time to recover, i.e., restore normal blood circulation while one of the other tissue wall portions is constricted. However, an apparatus devised in accordance with this solution would have several disadvantages. First, the apparatus would require a large amount of space, making it impractical to implant. Second, the operation of the apparatus in moving the constricting elements between constricting and non-constricting positions day and night would require a large power supply. Such a large power supply would necessitate the implantation of a very large, high capacity battery and/or a sophisticated system for continuous wireless transmission of energy from outside the patient's body for frequent charging of an implanted rechargeable battery. Thus, because of its large size and high power consumption, the apparatus would be impractical or even unrealistic. Third, a sophisticated control system would be necessary to control the moving elements. Finally, such a complicated apparatus of the type described above would significantly add to the costs of treating a malfunctioning sphincter. However, such embodiments may be of value in some combinations with the present invention.
Another solution to the problem of malfunctioning sphincters that has been previously used has been the electric stimulation of the sphincter, to restore its normal function, i.e., the contraction and closing of its associated lumen. This solution would work where the normal sphincteric function is somewhat reduced and has not completely ceased. European patent application 1004330 A1 discloses an example of such a solution, in which electric pulses are delivered to the lower esophageal sphincter of a patient suffering from reflux disease to minimize reflux. However, the esophageal sphincter has to be continuously stimulated with electric pulses to keep it closed, except when the patient eats, which may result in a decreased stimulation effect over time. An even more serious drawback to this solution is that the continuous stimulation over time might cause tissue deterioration due to poor blood circulation.
The use of electric stimula to restore the function of a malfunctioning sphincter is only possible if the sphincter responds sufficiently to the stimula, i.e., closes the lumen in question. In cases where the function of a sphincter has completely ceased, or the sphincter has been removed from the patient's body, electric stimulation cannot be employed.